


Perfect Unity

by bubblekook



Category: Beyond the scene, Kpop - Fandom, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Space!AU, bangtan - Freeform, bangtan boys - Freeform, bangtan sonyeondan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, 방탄소년단
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblekook/pseuds/bubblekook
Summary: The Sunshine, the Moon boy. Always opposite each other in the darkness of Space, always longing for each other, to hold each other, to love each other, to join together in perfect unity.





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please be nice, this is the first fic I've ever written. Please comment and tell me what you think c:

People say that God made the sun and the moon on a Monday, and made everything else by the Sunday. People say that the sun and moon magically appeared, as well as the planets and galaxies millions of lightyears away. People say that the sun was the first object to appear in our solar system and as it's so beautiful, pulled 8 planets and many moons towards it, like a magnet. This star, pumping hydrogen and helium through nuclear fusion every minute of every day forever, keeping billions of people and organisms alive. Making people smile. Keeping animals warm. Keeping things alive.

 

A boy, lived alone in the giant star. A boy with bright red hair, who is the kindest boy you'll ever know and the boy who is the most well hidden. He usually spends his days stargazing, dancing and keeping things well and in order. A lot of responsibilities this boy had to undertake. Why is he there you may ask? No one knows. I guess like a God, we don't know why he's there and we don't understand them, if you do understand then they aren't a God. The boy in the sun is known as Hoseok, nobody knows his exact age but legend says that its surprisingly ambiguous. Some believe that he's roughly age 5 while others say he's roughly 50 but if so, why call him a "boy", maybe because there's a childlike innocence in everyone, especially in a powerful reactor like the sun. As childlike as he may seem he's very intelligent and knows himself very well and is currently idolising the idea of 'love', but how can a lonely boy in the sun love someone if he's so alone.

Across the way, there's a glorious white pearl trapped in the gravitational pull of the third planet in the solar system, Earth. They call it the moon and like the sun it has a lot of responsibilities to attend to. The moon is responsible for the tide on planet Earth, which is a big task as Earth is 70% water, sea. On planet Earth, many people engage in moon rituals which help them to find their path in life and to help them to become a better person. Wolves sing songs to the moon whoever it is full which the moon enjoys to hear, it's like a reward for all the hard work he does for the planet. Yoongi, the moon boy in charge of the moon and its duties just like the boy in the sun. His age is enigmatic too, is he young? Is he old? No one knows. He spends his day singing soundly to himself, stargazing, trying to comprehend many things such as the idea of "love" and "happiness" since all he has known is loneliness.

Hoseok the sun admires the moon, and is constantly shining his light upon him which he'd hoped, would show any sign of someone on the moon. Using his telescope and his light he decided to shine even more, this is the last shot to find out whether he is alone in this solar system of planets or not. He shon, brighter than ever and the moon lit up and reviled a figure hiding it's face. Hoseok looked shocked and excited, he used his telescope to focus in on this figure and saw a boy then stopped shining so brightly. The moon boy removed his hands from his face and gazed upon the boy in the sun and his beautiful face through his old telescope. Shocked, and in disbelief he rubbed his eyes and continued to look. 'A boy?' he muttered to himself, as Hoseok waved to him from across the way 'a man?' he muttered again. Yoongi waved back to Hoseok and he knew that a friendship was about to form, the most lonely boys in the solar system finally had found each other.


	2. A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is crap which is why this has taken so long to be posted. I was halfway through writing and then my laptop decided to be its crappy self and was not letting me turn the screen on, I turned it off then back on and everything was gone. GRRR BAD LAPTOP! Anyway, here's chapter 2, please tell me what you think c:

Hoseok and Yoongi tried every means necessary to communicate with each other, they tried screaming to each other, they tried drawing pictures and throwing them into space and hoping that they'd reach each other but of course, that didn't work. The only thing they hadn't tried was leaving their realms of the sun and the moon and coming together face to face. They had thought about this many times before but being so used to the confines of their homes, they were slightly nervous. What would happen if they were to leave? Would the earth fall into chaos? Would the sun freeze? Would the moon collapse?, these thoughts clouded their minds often. All these 'what ifs' seemed to torment these boys to the point when they decided to take action and to finally come together in the deep abyss of space.

 

Being a risk taker and adventurous is a good trait to have when you are young, but the harsh reality seems to strip many people's sense of adventure, maybe taking risks is better when you are young. Both boys were nervous of coming face to face but neither of them could hold any of them back anymore, they wanted to become friends, they were determined to become great friends, no more loneliness for them. Yoongi got up from his telescope and carefully covered it in a soft blue blanket to make sure it would not get damaged whilst he was away from his home, this telescope brought him so much joy and it enabled him to see Hoseok, it truly is a treasure to him. On the edge of the moon Yoongi was waiting to jump, he was ready to jump into the darkness to finally see Hoseok face to face for the first time. He ran and ran as fast as he could and finally jumped out into space. He felt a sense of freedom, free from his responsibilities and free from his loneliness. He swam through the darkness until he felt the warmth of the sun on his cheeks and continued to follow it until he was finally within arm's reach of Hoseok. They both stretched out their arms and Hoseok jumped off of the sun and held onto Yoongi's hands.

"Your hands are so cold!" Hoseok muttered

"Your hands are too hot!" Yoongi replied and they both giggled.

After a while of waiting they were finally able to talk to one another. They shared their stories and spent hours discussing their hobbies, these boys talked for hours and hours non stop. Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days. They talked to each other for what felt like a lifetime. In the back of their minds the thought of home lingered, they looked out and saw that the sun hadn't frozen because of Hoseok's absence and the moon had not collapsed because of Yoongi's absence. All was well and smiles formed on their faces.

"What is your favourite colour Yoongi? Mine is green, the colour of grass on the Earth" Hoseok said excitedly

"I think mine is white, the colour of the soft clouds trapped in the Earth's atmosphere. They look nice, cold and cosy" Yoongi answered happily

"Cold? You think that the cold is cosy? Warmth is so much more cosy" Hoseok muttered and Yoongi giggled

"Having been from the moon I've come to enjoy the cold" Yoongi and Hoseok giggled "You like to dance? I saw you dance through my telescope" Yoongi said to Hoseok

"Yes it is so fun, it helps me to feel relaxed as well as free. You should try it! I can teach you!" Hoseok replied excitedly

"uhh- okay, I like to draw, take pictures of everything I see in Space" Yoongi replied

"Drawing is so fun, I like to draw, I'd like to draw you something special in the cosmos" Hoseok replied with a hint of rose glazed upon his cheeks.

Hoseok jumped above Yoongi and decided to create a new constellation dedicated to Yoongi, his best friend, who he felt like he had known for a lifetime. He gently picked different colours of stars and arranged them neatly until his masterpiece was complete. There were red, blue, orange and white stars, all shining brightly in front of him creating a beauty within the cosmos. He slowly floated back to Yoongi and gently tugged on his hair signalling him to look above him. Yoongi looked with amazement carved into his face.

"I-it's beautiful" Yoongi commented

"It's you Yoongi...my best friend" Hoseok replied sweetly and innocently held onto Yoongi's hand which contributed to their red blushed faces.

 

Yoongi and Hoseok would return back to their respective homes after spending a very long time with each other every day. They were growing up together beautifully, they developed new hobbies, new interests and their friendship had gotten stronger. No longer feeling lonely or sad they had found comfort and happiness within each other in the emptiness of Space.

 

 

 

 


	3. Hoseok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok? Where are you? I miss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this, probably fear. Hope you enjoy. Sorry it took so long to update uwu. Sorry it's kinda short, writers block is annoying. I know how this au is going to end but haven't found any inspiration for the middle bits hehe. Please leave your thoughts :)

How is it that when you don't see someone for a day you miss them so much? Why do we miss someone we see everyday when we part from them for just one day? Yoongi pondered these thoughts as he hadnt seen his best friend Hoseok for a day, for the last couple of years they'd always see each other. Stargazing, painting, dancing, spending time together. Yoongi wanted to call to Hoseok but he didn't want to feel needy and so he decided to keep quiet. 

A day turned into a week, a week turned into a month. Where was he? Why was he not coming to play? After a second month Yoongi had enough, he needed to see his best friend. He hopped up from where he sat and jumped into space. He floated gracefully to the sun but he could get close enough to the centre before his face started to burn. "Hoseok!" he shouted, no reply. "HOSEOK!" he shouted, nothing. He was so concerned, worried, scared. He wanted to go closer into the sun but he knew he would burn to a crisp if he did, so he stayed put for a while. An idea popped into Yoongi's head so he left and wondered around to the other side of the sun, the side staring out into the deep darkness of space, the side where nothing existed. He floated around, picked up some stars along the way and decided to write a message for Hoseok, hoping that he'd see it. He neatly arranged the stars along the plain black canvas of space. "Hoseok I miss you. Please come visit me" it said. 'Not too needy right?' he thought again before floating back to his home inside the moon. 

A few hours later the sun emitted a powerful solar flare across the solar system which Yoongi saw, this one was much stronger than the usual solar flares Hoseok emitted, what was going on? Yoongi stared at the sun, amazed by its power then a burned piece of paper started to float passed him. Intrigued, he caught it. He opened the piece of paper slowly and read to himself.  
"Yoongi, I am going through a hard time right now, can't you see what is happening below you? Look at the Earth. I am responsible for keeping everything on that planet alive, the trees, the bugs, the animals and the people. I give them life, heat, time and they are abusing it. Their planet is dying, and they do not care. Do they not think about me? Think about how much I give them? About how if I was not here they wouldn't exist? They are destroying their home, this has happened before to one of my planets and I do not want to see it happen again. I'm sorry Yoongi. Hoseok"

He had no idea. He was upset, why does Hoseok feel all this pain, why does Hoseok feel so responsible? If people are destroying their world he shouldn't worry, he thought. Yoongi wanted to help, to see how much damage humans were causing to their home, to possibly help humans to protect their home and to finally see Hoseok again. Yoongi ran to his chest filled with all of his stargazing equipment and took out his telescope and pointed it to the Earth. He looked at the Amazon rainforest and could see millions of trees being destroyed, millions of animals now homeless. He looked at the ocean, the ocean, blue as a jewel. He thought 'surely there isn't anything wrong in the ocean?', he zoomed closer around the coral reefs, there was no colour, hardly any life for plants or animals. He was shocked. 'How did it get this bad?' he pondered. He stopped looking through the telescope and caught a glimpse of the dark carbon cloud surrounding that beautiful planet that Hoseok adored. 'What can I do', 'What do I do'. He wanted to visit Earth, to tell everyone about how much damage they were causing to their home. 

"Hoseok, you shouldn't feel responsible for this. It is not your fault, it's the fault of humans. Abusing each other and abusing thier home. I will go down there and hopefully I can sort this out. I want to see you so I will do everything I can to help. You are my best friend Hoseok, I love you" Yoongi muttered whilst staring at the sun. He slowly jumped off of his moon and floated down to the Earth which was hard. 'How do I get back' he thought but ignored it, his mission now was to help Hoseok's favourite planet, the only planet fruitful with life, so he could see Hoseok again.


End file.
